mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
VS Chassis
The VS Chassis is a Mini 4WD chassis released by Tamiya in February 1999. According to the manga Mini 4WD Fighter V, the 'VS' stands for 'Victory Sprint'. It debuted with the release of Blazing-Max. General info The VS Chassis has the wheelbase of 80 mm, which is the same as most of the Mini 4WD chassis. The chassis continues the 'compact and lightweight chassis' concept that was brought by the Super-1 Chassis, with the VS Chassis having the batteries placed even lower than that of the Super-1 and the gear cover is now attached to the chassis instead of the motor case. The front bumper is in the W-shaped with multiple screw holes for parts attachment. Power transmission efficiency has further polished and has surpassed that of the Super-1 Chassis's. Those improvements makes the VS Chassis one of the high-performance chassis available. However, it has few weaknesses; The front bumper is weak and prone to breakage, the chassis frame itself is too soft and may lead to power loss in certain circuits if the chassis twists too much. VS Chassis machines tend to course out if they enter the corner too fast while they were equipped with the front O-ring rollers. Overall, the performance is similar to the Super-II Chassis, but with less adaptability. It was superseded by the VZ Chassis. Colors Chassis frame * Dark green - common color for cars in the Aero Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Blazing-Max. * Black - Common color for cars in the Mighty Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Blazing-Max Prism Special. * White - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Red - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Purple - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Yellow - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent green - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent yellow - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Silver - First equipped with VS Chassis Evo.I * Fluorescent orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent pink - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Dark metallic gray - First equipped with Slash Reaper * Light gun metal - First equipped with Super Dragon Premium. * Dark blue - First equipped with Thunder Dragon Premium. * Gray - First equipped with Saint Dragon Premium. * Camel yellow - First equipped with Manta Ray Yellow Special. A parts * Dark green - common color for cars in the Aero Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Blazing-Max. * Black - Common color for cars in the Mighty Mini 4WD series. First equipped with Variatron. * Smoke - First equipped with Blazing-Max Prism Special. * Yellow - First equipped with Super Sabre Open Top. * White - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Red - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Blue - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Purple - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Light blue - First equipped with Vanquish Clear Special. * Fluorescent green - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent yellow - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Silver - First equipped with VS Chassis Evo.I * Fluorescent orange - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Fluorescent pink - First released as a Grade-up Parts. * Dark metallic gray - First equipped with Slash Reaper * Light gun metal - First equipped with Super Dragon Premium. * Dark blue - First equipped with Thunder Dragon Premium. * Gray - First equipped with Saint Dragon Premium. * Camel yellow - First equipped with Manta Ray Yellow Special. Technical info Without batteries: |Down Thrust Angle = 6.5}} Gallery VSChassisConstructionView.jpg|Chassis construction view (Lightning-Magnum) Category:Chassis Category:Super series chassis